The Man She Loves
by HellsingFanaticperson
Summary: The sad tale and demise of a daring mercenary. WARNING: Strong language, violence, and other mature themes. SPOILER: Character death. PxS


**WARNING: Mature content in the form of blood, gore, bad language, and references to necrophilia.**

**SPOILER: Contains the death of a main character, so if you read the manga, or watch the OVA's, don't blame me!**

* * *

_Just open your eyes_

_Just open your eyes_

_And see that life is beautiful._

_Will you swear on your life,_

_That no one will cry at my funeral?_

_ ~Life is Beautiful, Sixx:A.M.  
_

* * *

"Seras. Seras Victoria."

Seras killed every single vampire that had dared to attack the Hellsing manor. Except one. The last one, Zorin, had tattoos on her right arm and face and was arrogantly standing in front of Seras as if she had every right to be there. Zorin was the only thing standing between Seras and the mercenary group, the Wild Geese.

"You're the last one!" Seras shouted as a challenge, dropping her empty Harkonnens.

Zorin tucked her massive scythe behind her back and slapped her tattoo covered palm to the floor.

"**SO... VHAT?!" **

The tattoo ink seemed to slither from her arm onto the floors and walls, turning them a bruised purple. The color acted like paint, filling every nook and cranny to make the illusion perfect. Black letters flowed over like a second wave but before Seras could recognize a word, they turned into pictures and images. Familiar places and people flashed by as if the wall had become a movie screen and her entire life was being showed play by play.

Seras recognized this trick from earlier, when the Geese had been fooled into thinking that they had been seriously injured. Determined not to be caught looking at the changing landscape, Seras squeezed her eyes shut. "It's an illusion, its a lie! Its a hallicination!" She chanted.

Her chant rose in volume until she was yelling over the familiar squeals of the children at the orphanage. "It's a hallucination!"

* * *

_Memories framed the walls and Seras felt the cold gaze of her orphanage's headmaster on the top of her head._

_"Has she been causing problems again?" _

_"Yes headmaster." The woman beside her dutifully answered, "A boy snatched a toy away from her, and she thrashed him with a rock."_

"A hallucination!" Seras yelled to herself, "Its not real!" The scene continued uninterrupted.

_"She is not favored by the teachers either," The woman explained, "I suppose the incident still has an effect on her."_

_The headmaster folded his hands together. "If she continues to cause problems, we will not be able to continue taking care of her."_

"Don't be deceived. It's an illusion." Seras chanted, fists tightly gripping her skirt.

"**Deeper, Deeper!" **Zorin's voiced echoed.

* * *

_The police chief stood in front of her, his hands folded business-like behind his back._

_"Seras, why do you want to become a police woman? Isn't there anything else you'd rather be?"_

_"No."_

_"You are too stubborn." He said. " Your father was a good policeman, but it seems you do have a bit of potential..."_

* * *

Zorin's voice boomed throughout her memory world, **"More More! We must go deeper!"**

And then, images of her her parent's last moments flashed behind Seras' eyes, forever a part of her memory.

_Tears streamed down Seras' face and she sobbed uncontrollably. Her mother pushed her into the closet and held one finger to her lips. "Hush Seras." She whispered as she closed the door. "Whatever you hear, do not come out of this closet."_

_Several gunshots echoed a sickening report as they tore into her mother's innocent flesh again and again. _

_Through the slats of the closet doors, Seras could see her father, staring blankly at the wall as blood dribbled into his eyes from a bullethole in his forehead. _

_Sadistic glee filled the gangster's voice as he kicked her dead father's body._

_Seras ran at the gangster, feeling the hot blood between her fingers as she pushed a fork into his eye._

_His friend's enraged cry was drown out by a single gunshot and a bullet tore into her gut, throwing her back against the closet doors and painting the wall in blood._

_Barely conscience, Seras laid bleeding on the floor._

_Straining her eyes in their sockets Seras could still see the ganster leaning over her mother. _

_She was dead, freshly riddled with bullets, as the gangster ripped off her clothes and undid his pants at the same time._

_"Dude, she's dead."_

_"Its okay. The bitch is still warm."_

* * *

Zorin cackled, excited to see the tears of anguish slide down Seras' face.

It was too much. It was overwhelming to feel her horrors coming to life, forced to relive the fear and adrenaline coursing hotly through her veins.

"Good morning, Seras." A honey-filled voice sang next to her ear. "Did you have nice dreams?"

Tears fell in rapid succession down Seras' shocked face. She felt something tug against her left arm, but she was frozen in place. Zorin jerked her scythe and Seras' arm came off at the shoulder in a fountain of blood.

Seras screamed and grabbed at the bloody stump.

Zorin only seemed excited by Seras' pain and her face lit up in a wicked grin as she twirled her scythe above her head.

"One more, one more!" Zorin yelled as she brought the scythe down between Seras' shoulder blades. The long, cruel edge curved just enough that the bloody tip protruded grotesquely from Seras' stomach.

Seras fell into a heap on the floor, a bloody puddle already surrounding her prone form. She struggled to lift herself up with her remaining arm, but was crushed back down as a foot slammed into the back of her head.

"Look at you! Vhat are you?" Zorin gloated, "Maybe I should stop dawdling und finish it now? You insignificant bug! Or are you a frog?" She laughed cruelly above, then grabbed Seras by the hair, forcing her to arch her back, and tranferred her scythe around in front.

It glistened at Seras' eye level, covered in her own blood, and she could see the crystal blue of her eyes wide with fear, reflected back at her for a tense moment before Zorin yanked the blade across her face.

Seras screamed as her eyesight was taken from her, and blood poured from the wound.

"This vasn't vhat I vas expecting at all!" Zorin crowed victoriously above her.

* * *

Pip was shocked. No, that was not the word to describe the all-consuming _horror _that filled him. His migonette was in deep shit.

It was impossible!

He'd seen the cute, shy, girl turn into a fearsome fighter, decimating entire rooms full of ghouls and their vampire masters without breaking a sweat. She even shattered the illusion that had fooled Pip. So what was happening?

The nazi leader had done another illusion- that much he was certain- by the way the police girl stood frozen in the center of the hall. Pip was waiting for Seras to break it, like she did last time, but tears had started falling down her face instead.

A little longer..

The damn nazi was circling Seras now, dragging the scythe under her left arm, obviously preparing to take it off. Fuck. Pip grabbed the last few bullets and shoved them into his pistol, hurridly reloading as he ran towards Seras. He was not going to leave her behind, an innocent girl like her didn't need to die on the battlefield like him, she wasn't there for chump change like he was.

Pip cursed as he saw the nazi cut straight across his migonette's crystal blue eyes.

No!

Seras would survive, he would make sure of it. Pip would gladly lie on his own death bed than let that young girl die.

The nazi raised her scythe to strike, shouting her battlecry.

_No!_

"Shove off, you 'ag!" Pip yelled as he brought the butt of his empty rifle across the nazi's cheek, turning her whole head to the side with the force of the blow. If she had been a human it probably would have knocked her out, but being the psycho bitch she was, Zorin turned the movement into a spin and retaliated with her own razor-sharp weapon.

Pip dodged and pulled out his pistol, quickly unloading the last of silver bullets into the nazi.

"And 'eres a bonus!"

The bullets pushed her back, knocking her down into a smoking heap on the floor.

Pip gasped when he saw his migonette, she was bleeding _everywhere._

_Merde._

* * *

Seras couldn't see anything. Where were the Geese? She was supposed to be protecting them. She had to stand up, she had to rescue them...

But everything was so dark.

Suddenly a hand grabbed at the back of her shirt, startling her. She prepared herself for the final swing of the scythe, but instead she was lifted with a small "Tally-ho," onto someone's shoulders in the traditional fireman hold.

She could smell sweat and the metallic tang of sweet blood. Most definitely a human. He cursed under his breath and she heard a familiar accent to the words, making them beautiful.

Pip...

"Mr..Bernadette--" She began.

"Keep quiet."

Pip was breathing laborously, as he began to walk with an unsteady pace. Seras could judge that he was wounded and if he fell down he would probably not get back up again. Determination seemed to empower his steps, however, and he kept his pace up. Pip trudged forward with Seras hanging limply from his shoulders, his blood-soaked boots leaving crimson footprints in the posh carpet.

Seras needed to warn him to run, he had to leave her behind or he wouldn't make it. She lost to that tattoo'ed witch, and now he was risking her life for her!

It wasn't right, it wasn't-

Seras heard the deadly thunder of an enemy rifle and Pip buckled. He grit his teeth and exhaled another wonderful sounding curse and took a step foward. His steps were agonizingly slower than before as he struggled with new wounds across the floor. His steps were slow and unsteady, dizzy from blood loss. Still striving to get his migonette to safety.

He wouldn't make it. Seras knew he was moving too slow. The vampires would catch them.

"Shit!" Pip cursed, almost as if he had just realized the same thing.

Seras lifted her head, just barely enough to speak "Mister... Bernadette." She breathed, "Run for it. Leave me behind! Mr. Bernadette!"

His voice was filled with determination when he spoke. "I told you...to shut up!" He said, accentuating his statement with another step down the hall.

Seras heard the voices of the surviving Wild Geese ahead.

"Fuck you!" They cursed, and Seras felt the rush of bullets whip past her into the lone offender that survived her earlier onslaught.

"Captain!" They shouted encouragingly, but stayed on their end of the hall. Pip had almost gotten his migonette to safety, the Geese were so close... he increased his pace.

Suddenly the captain grunted and jerked forward, slinging Seras onto the floor. He doubled over, and from his exposed back a large bloody scythe protruded. It glistened with a dark light and blood shone wetly on it's razor-sharp edge. Pip panted heavily and staggered backwards, falling against the wall. The scythe slid out of his back with a sickly _Schluck! _as he sunk to the ground.

Seras lifted herself up on her arm and turned her head, looking for the Captain.

"Mr. Bernadette!" She called desperately. "Mr. Bernadette!"

Her head swiveled around madly and she groped at the air, searching blindly for him.

"Silly girl.." He grunted. "You came to save me, and I ended up trying to save you." He put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with trembling fingers. "You are 'opeless."

Seras worked her way across the hall, using her arm to pull herself painfully across the floor. "Mr. Bernadette!"

He waited for her, patiently smoking his last cigarette.

Seras dragged herself across the hall until she felt cloth under her palm. She pulled herself up towards his face, his hand caressing her head and gently guilding her into a kiss they had both been waiting for.

She didn't even.. She had never thought...

She was in love. Seras Victoria, in love with the Captain -- no -- Pip Bernadette. And he was dying.

Seras clutched at his chest, gripping the fabric tightly, memorizing the wild beat of his heart as they kissed, hoping the moment would last forever. He pulled away too quickly, leaning back and smiling as he coughed.

"I finally stole a kiss!" He laughed, which soon turned into pained hacking.

Seras let out a choked sob as she reached for him again.

"Don't cry now Seras. You're one tough woman."

Pip tipped to the side, falling as he softly spoke his last words. "Feed on me. Feed on me, and let's beat them together Seras."

Seras' hand closed on thin air, right where the Captain had just been. She lowered her search, still feeling for the warmth of the Captain's body and grabbed him by his jacket, hoisting him into her lap and cradling his head against her chest.

* * *

_"You're eyes 'ave been gouged out, what a fool. You've even got an arm off. You're a right mess. Foolish girl. Ahh goddamnit. Son of a bitch. She's such a good girl, if I die protecting 'er... C'est la vie."_

* * *

Seras threw her head back, letting out a ghastly wail of loss that sent chills down the spines of the two remaining Geese.

* * *

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO KOUTA HIRANO AND DARK HORSE.**

Hello! This is my third fanfiction and I'm actually quite proud. This was mainly just an attempt to do a written version of Pip's death. (based heavily on the OVA/manga, so you might spot the same dialogue... hmm...)

I really enjoyed writing this thing, and I hope to put up more original stories soon, hopefully, but I'm not a very good updater. I won't make any promises but I do think I'd also like to do the scene after this where Seras goes ~bonkers~

If you see any glaring mistakes about grammar or wording please PLEASE inform me. :)

Hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
